Les conseils très sérieux des Fondateurs
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Godric s'emporte sans réfléchir, Salazar veut encore se débarrasser des Moldus, Helga s'ennuie fermement et Rowena tente de ramener le calme. Non, les conseils des Fondateurs de Poudlard étaient toujours remplis de sérieux, pourquoi cette question ? Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, c'est une évidence.
1. Scène 1 : Le premier conseil

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Ces derniers temps, pour une raison inconnue, je me suis beaucoup intéressé aux Fondateurs de Poudlard et, comme nous ne savons pas vraiment comment ils étaient, je me suis dit que ça serait drôle de les mettre en scène. Pour cela, j'ai utilisé le format d'une Pièce de Théâtre, car je trouve que pour l'Humour, cela convient parfaitement. Bien sûr, tout ce qui sera dit dans ces chapitres n'est qu'une supposition de qui étaient les Fondateurs au Moyen-Age et, bien que j'ai récolté quelques informations sur eux et cette période, il y a encore pleins de mystères. Je précise notamment que j'ai « accentué » les caractères des personnages pour l'Humour, puisque nous ne savons pas vraiment quel était leur personnalité.**

 **Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez ces scènes drôleresques et que vous m'en direz votre avis si cela vous plait. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Scène 1 : Le premier conseil**

 _La scène se déroule dans une salle ouverte sur l'extérieur, avec quatre blasons représentant respectueusement un aigle, un lion, un serpent et un blaireau. Devant chaque Blason se trouve son représentant._

 **Rowena Serdaigle.** Mes chers amis, nous voilà réunis pour notre premier conseil des Quatre Maisons. Rappelons-le, il y a quelques mois, nous avons inclus le principe des Maisons dans notre école, Poudlard et...

 **Salazar Serpentard.** Pourquoi avons-nous choisi un nom pareil pour cette école ?

 **Helga Poufsouffle.** Oh, Salazar, je vous en prie ! Vous n'allez pas vous y remettre, quand même ?

 **Godric Griffondor.** Non mais, pour une fois, ce serpent de Salazar dit vrai. Même si cela me dégoute de devoir l'admettre. Je crois que je suis tombé bien bas.

 **Salazar Serpentard.** Vous avez un problème avec moi, Godric ? Sachez qu'un Serpentard n'a rien à voir avec un pitoyable Griffondor. Contrairement à vous, nous avons toujours le dernier mot.

 **Godric Griffondor.** Car vous vous débarrassez de votre interlocuteur, ça c'est sûr.

 **Helga Poufsouffle,** ** _s'énervant_** **.** Messieurs ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! Ne recommencez pas vos disputes enfantines !

 **Godric Griffondor.**...

 **Salazar Serpentard.** ...

 **Helga Poufsouffle.** Bien, Rowena, reprenez, je vous prie.

 **Rowena Serdaigle.** Je vous remercie, Helga. Je disais donc, nous avons créé quatre maisons dans Poudlard – aucune remarque sur le nom de notre école, je vous préviens.

 **Salazar Serpentard,** ** _croise les bras_** **.** J'affirme tout de même que ce nom est complètement grotesque.

 **Godric Griffondor.** Autant que vous, cher ami.

 **Salazar Serpentard.** La ferme, Godric, la ferme.

 **Helga Poufsouffle,** ** _exaspérée_** **.** Arrêtez de vous comporter comme des enfants !

 **Godric Griffondor,** ** _s'exclame_** **.** Mais ce n'est point ma faute si ce Serpentard se comporte comme un prétentieux enfant !

 **Salazar Serpentard.** Est-ce vraiment vous qui dites cela, Godric ? L'orgueil est pourtant maitre, chez les Griffondor.

 **Godric Griffondor.** Je crois que vous confondez courage et orgueil, Salazar.

 **Salazar Serpentard,** ** _sourit_** **.** Au contraire, Godric. Au contraire. Ignorez-vous que courage rime avec abrutissage ?

 **Rowena Serdaigle.** Ce mot n'existe pas, mon cher.

 **Salazar Serpentard,** ** _fronce les sourcils_** **.** Bien sûr que si, il existe ! Dans le monde Moldu.

 **Godric Griffondor,** ** _étonné_** **.** Car vous fréquentez des Moldus, à présent ? Je croyais que vous les aviez en horreur, Salazar ? Auriez-vous changé d'avis ? Dans ce cas, permettez-moi de le demander : qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait du véritable Salazar Serpentard ?

 **Salazar Serpentard,** ** _moqueur_** **.** Votre humour laisse à désirer. Aussi bon que votre courage, semblerait-il.

 **Rowena Serdaigle.** Mes chers, je ne pense pas qu'il soit venu de vous disputer au sujet de vos Maisons respectives. Je préfèrerai que vous...

 **Godric Griffondor,** ** _l'interrompt_** **.** Avez-vous un problème avec ma maison, celle des Griffondor, Salazar ? Dans ce cas, parlez. Je suis tout ouïe.

 **Salazar Serpentard.** Je n'ai rien avec votre maison. Juste avec vous et ceux qui s'y déclarent les héritiers.

 **Godric Griffondor,** ** _méfiant_** **.** Qu'insinuez-vous, Salazar ?

 **Salazar Serpentard.** Que la nature n'a pas joué en votre faveur lors des choix de nos maisons. Le courage est une bien noble valeur, je vous l'accorde. Mais utilisé par de faibles et orgueilleux esprits, cela ne fera que vous conduire à votre perdre, et votre déshonneur.

 **Godric Griffondor.** Arrêtez avec vos belles paroles et soyez franc. Vous êtes en train de me traiter d'idiot, n'est-ce pas ?

 **Salazar Serpentard,** ** _sarcastique_** **.** Belle déduction. Comment l'avez-vous remarqué ?

 **Godric Griffondor,** ** _sur le même ton_** **.** Je l'ignore. Une intuition ?

 **Rowena Serdaigle,** ** _doucement_** **.** Messieurs, pourriez-vous arrêtez vos sarcasmes ? Afin que nous puissions enfin commencer notre conseil ?

 **Salazar Serpentard.** Mais bien sûr, ma chère. Si Godric veut bien cesser de m'importuner.

 **Godric Griffondor.** Pardonnez-moi ? C'est vous qui dites cela ? Qui donc n'arrête pas de se plaindre depuis tout à l'heure ?

 **Salazar Serpentard.** Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parlez, Godric.

 **Godric Griffondor.** C'est ça ! Et moi j'étais en couple avec un Détraqueur et...

 **Helga Poufsouffle,** ** _outrée_** **.** Godric ! Un peu de respect, je vous prie !

 **Salazar Serpentard,** ** _avec un sourire narquois_** **.** Mais oui, Godric. Pourquoi tant de haines et d'injures ? Ne sommes-nous pas des adultes sérieux, capable de communiquer sans avoir à s'insulter ?

 **Godric Griffondor.** Que le grand cric me croque si vous en êtes capable, Serpentard !

 **Salazar Serpentard,** ** _perplexe_** **.** Qu'est-ce que le grand cric ? Encore une de vos insultes Moldus ? Vous devriez vraiment arrêter de les fréquenter, cela est mauvais pour votre santé. Regardez, vous délirer.

 **Godric Griffondor,** ** _calmement_** **.** Mes excuses, mais de préfère de loin la compagnie des Moldus que la vôtre. Eux, au moins, font preuve de politesse.

 **Salazar Serpentard.** Vous voulez vraiment mettre mes nerfs à vifs, Griffondor ? Arrêtez de me comparer à vos stupides et insignifiants Moldus sans talent et inutile à notre société ! Combien de fois devrais-je vous le répéter ? Des personnes sans magie sont des fléaux pour les sorciers, que l'on doit éliminer !

 **Rowena Serdaigle.** Mes chers, ne partez pas dans cette direction. Vous savez très bien comment cela va se finir comme à chaque fois que vous entamez le débat sur les Moldus.

 **Godric Griffondor,** ** _s'exclamant_** **.** Je vous interdis de vous en approchez, Serpentard ! Vous ne toucherez pas à un seul cheveu d'un Moldu !

 **Salazar Serpentard.** Moi, toucher un Moldu ? Vous êtes fou ! Ils sont beaucoup trop répugnants.

 **Helga Poufsouffle,** ** _énervée_** **.** Je ne vous le permets pas, Salazar ! Comment osez-vous insulter de la sorte les Moldus ? Vous croyez vraiment être meilleur qu'eux ?

 **Rowena Serdaigle.** Ma chère, n'intervenez pas dans leur dispute, s'il-vous-plait.

 **Salazar Serpentard.** Oui, et de loin ! D'ailleurs je ne cautionne pas le fait que vous aillez tous les trois accepté des nés-Moldus dans vos Maisons respectives !

 **Rowena Serdaigle.** Si je peux me permettre, nos choix concernant nos élèves ne vous regardent nullement.

 **Godric Griffondor.** Absolument ! Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, Salazar !

 **Salazar Serpentard.** Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi, Rowena ? Et moi qui vous croyais doter d'une grande sagesse...

 **Rowena Serdaigle,** ** _choquée_** **.** Excusez-moi ?

 **Helga Poufsouffle,** ** _méfiante_** **.** Insinuez-vous que Godric et moi sommes tous deux idiots ?

 **Salazar Serpentard.** Bien sûr que oui ! Il n'y a que des idiots pour accepter des nés-Moldus dans une Maison !

 **Godric Griffondor.** Je commence sérieusement à croire que tout cela va finir sur un duel, Salazar. Est-ce ça que vous voulez ?

 **Salazar Serpentard.** Si cela est contre vous, absolument ! Ce n'est pas comme si je craignais de perdre.

 **Helga Poufsouffle.** Ah bon ? Et contre moi ?

 **Salazar Serpentard,** ** _platement_** **.** Cela revient au même.

 **Helga Poufsouffle.** Je ne vous permets pas !

 _Godric frappe violement la table de son poing et se leva._

 **Godric Griffondor.** J'en ai assez ! Salazar, nous allons régler ça sur le champ !

 **Salazar Serpentard,** ** _se lève_** **.** Vous croyez me faire peur ? Ha ! Ridicule. Ne vous en faites pas, je suis votre homme !

 **Rowena Serdaigle,** ** _avec calme_** **.** Godric, Salazar, asseyez-vous.

 **Salazar Serpentard,** ** _avec orgueil_** **.** Vous ne pourrez nous empêcher de nous affronter, Rowena.

 **Godric Griffondor,** ** _sur le même ton_** **.** Absolument ! Cela est une question d'honneur.

 **Rowena Serdaigle.** J'ai dit : ASSEYEZ-VOUS !

 _La salle se met à trembler. Godric et Salazar s'assoient immédiatement. Tout redevient calme. Plus personne ne parle._

 **Rowena Serdaigle,** ** _doucement_** **.** Bien, où en étions-nous ?

 **Godric Griffondor,** ** _le visage pâle_** **.**... Euh...

 **Salazar Serpentard,** ** _pâle lui aussi_** **.** Auriez-vous perdu la parole, Godric ?

 **Rowena Serdaigle.** Salazar!

 **Salazar Serpentard,** ** _sursaute_** **.** Mes excuses, mes excuses !

 **Godric Griffondor,** ** _moqueur_** **.** Eh bien, Salazar ? Que vous arrive-il ?

 **Rowena Serdaigle.** Godric!

 **Godric Griffondor,** ** _terrifié_** **.** Je n'ai rien dit ! Pardonnez-moi !

 **Rowena Serdaigle.** Je préfère cela. Helga, ma chère, avez-vous quelque chose à rajouter ?

 **Helga Poufsouffle,** ** _d'une petite voix_** **.** Non, rien...

 **Rowena Serdaigle,** ** _sourit_** **.** Dans ce cas-là, je pense que nous pouvons reprendrez nos réunion. Qu'en dites-vous, mes chers amis ?

 **Salazar Serpentard,** ** _tendu_** **.** Bien sûr ! Bien sûr !

 **Godric Griffondor,** ** _nerveusement_** **.** Absolument, commençons !

 **Helga Poufsouffle,** ** _chancelante_** **.** A n'en point douter !

 **Rowena Serdaigle,** ** _satisfaite_** **.** Je suis soulagée de vous voir tous revenu à la raison. Commençons. Voyez-vous, certains élèves nous ont rapporté qu'il y aurait des problèmes au troisième étage. Selon leurs dires, il y aurait...

 **Godric Griffondor,** ** _bas à Helga_** **.** Rowena est terrifiante, n'est-ce pas ?

 **Helga Poufsouffle,** ** _bas à Godric_** **.** Cela est vrai. Même un Détraqueur me semble plus abordable.

 **Salazar Serpentard,** ** _bas à Godric et Helga_** **.** En même temps, si vous cessiez de vous comporter tels que vous êtes...

 **Godric Griffondor,** ** _bas à Salazar_** **.** Oh, ne recommencez pas, Salazar !

 **Rowena Serdaigle.** Avez-vous un quelconque problème, mes amis ? Je vous vois vous faire des bassesses sans que j'en sois conviée.

 **Godric Griffondor,** ** _rapidement_** **.** Rien de bien grave ! N'est-ce pas, Helga ?

 **Helga Poufsouffle,** ** _nerveusement_** **.** Tout à fait ! Rien qui ne demande que vous perdiez votre temps, n'est-ce pas, Salazar ?

 **Salazar Serpentard.** En effet. Reprenez, nous vous prions.

 _Rowena reprit. Godric, Salazar et Helga soupirent en cœur._

 **Godric Griffondor,** ** _chuchote_** **.** Terrifiante.

 **Helga Poufsouffle,** ** _du même ton_** **.** Effrayante.

 **Salazar Serpentard,** ** _à lui-même_** **.** Même Merlin craindrait cette femme...


	2. Scène 2 : Une partie de Quidditch

**J'ai oublié de le préciser dans le chapitre précédent mais je n'ai aucune expérience pratique en écriture de pièce de théâtre. J'en ai juste souvent lu mais jamais écrit ce type de format. J'espère cependant que cette histoire respecte bien les normes.**

* * *

 **Scène 2 : Une partie de Quidditch**

 **Godric Griffondor** **.** Et si nous faisions une partie de Quidditch ?

 **Rowena Serdaigle** **.** Godric, mon cher, ce n'est pas le moment.

 **Salazar Serpentard** **, _exaspéré_.** Rowena dit vrai. De plus, pourquoi vous acharnez vous à vouloir nous parler de ce sport stupide que vous avez inventé ? Le Quidditch a l'air d'être l'activité la plus déplorable que je n'ai jamais vu. Et bien sûr, vous en être un fervent défenseur. Je vous prie d'être raisonnable ; déjà que vous avez eu la fâcheuse idée d'accepter les nés-Moldus dans votre Maison, vous n'allez pas ajouter cette pratique sans intérêt ?

 **Godric Griffondor** **, _sur la défensive_.** Cette pratique n'est pas sans intérêt, au contraire. Comme je l'ai déjà précisé et clairement expliqué, mettre le Quidditch dans les cours des élèves favoriserait leur maitrise du chevauchement de balai. La moitié d'entre eux ne savent même pas monter un balai !

 **Salazar Serpentard** **.** En même temps, qui sont les idiots ayant décidé que les élèves n'auraient pas le droit de monter un balai avant leur majorité, hein ?

 **Rowena Serdaigle** **.** Remettez-vous en cause mon choix, Salazar ?

 **Salazar Serpentard** **, _tendu_.** Euh... Bien sûr que non !... Mais...

 **Rowena Serdaigle** **, _souriante_.** Je préfère cela.

 **Salazar Serpentard** **, _se détournant d'elle_.** Quoi qu'il en soit, arrêtez de vous perdre dans vos désillusions, Godric. Jamais ce sport, le Quidditch, ne deviendra un sport international du monde sorcier. C'est utopique que de croire cela.

 **Godric Griffondor** **.** Ah bon ? Et puis-je savoir pour quelles raisons ?

 **Salazar Serpentard** **.** Car ce sport ne rime à rien ! Tous les deux jours, vous y changez les règles et la façon de jouer. Tenez, la semaine dernière, vous aviez décidé que cela serait un sport de course, où il y aurait un représentant de chaque maison et où le premier arrivé à l'endroit donné, gagnerait. Cela est dénué de tout intérêt voyons.

 **Godric Griffondor** **.** Mais justement, j'ai une nouvelle fois changé, et cette fois en bien ! Mes demoiselles, Rowena et Helga, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Votre avis compte bien plus pour moi que cela de ce rabat-joie de Salazar.

 **Rowena Serdaigle** **.** Vous ne devriez pas trop vous préoccupez de l'avis d'autrui, tant que ce que vous faites vous satisfait, mon cher.

 **Helga Poufsouffle** **, _joyeuse_.** Oh, Rowena, je vous prie ! Pour une fois ! Bien sûr, nous serons ravis de vous dire ce que nous en pensons, Godric ! J'adore donner mon point de vue !

 **Salazar Serpentard** **.** Que venez-vous de dire, Griffondor ?

 **Godric Griffondor** **.** Que vous étiez rabat-joie. Ne comprenez-vous pas parce que vous croyez que c'est un mot Moldu ou êtes-vous devenu sourd, Serpentard ?

 **Salazar Serpentard** **, _moqueur_.** Ce que je remarque, c'est que mon commentaire vous a vexé. Mes propos sont-ils trop dur à admettre pour un projet ridicule, Godric ?

 **Godric Griffondor** **, _se lève_.** Je viens de le dire : votre avis, je m'en fiche. Ou voulez-vous que je le dise dans une autre langue ?

 **Salazar Serpentard** **, _se lève_.** Osez un peu pour voir, Godric. Je vais vous faire ravaler vos paroles.

 **Rowena Serdaigle,** ** _calmement_** **.** Godric, Salazar... Arrêtez. Maintenant.

 _Godric et Salazar s'assoient immédiatement._

 **Rowena Serdaigle** **, _satisfaite_.** Bien, de quoi vouliez-vous qu'Helga et moi donnions notre avis, mon Godric ?

 **Godric Griffondor** **, _enthousiaste_.** Oh, oui ! Mon nouveau projet de Quidditch. J'y ai longuement réfléchi et, voyez-vous, me focaliser sur le futur est très incompatible avec notre époque et...

 **Salazar Serpentard** **, _réprobateur_.** Se focaliser sur le futur ? Godric, auriez-vous encore été voir le futur dans des quelconques prophéties ? Cela est interdit, et vous le savez.

 **Godric Griffondor** **, _honteux_.** En effet, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'ai découvert que le Quidditch existait bel et bien dans le futur. Même qu'il était devenu le sport international des sorciers !

 **Salazar Serpentard** **.** Je crois que vous êtes délirant, mon pauvre Godric.

 **Godric Griffondor** **.** Je me porte parfaitement bien, Salazar. Merci de vous en inquiéter. Bref, je disais ! Le Quidditch est un sport IN-TER-NA-TI-O-NA-LE et...

 **Salazar Serpentard** **.** Vous décortiquez très mal ce mot, je vous fais remarquer.

 **Helga Poufsouffle** **, _exaspérée_.** Oh, Salazar, arrêtez de l'interrompre ! Contrairement à vous, j'aimerai beaucoup savoir de quoi il en découle. Continuez, Godric, je vous prie.

 **Godric Griffondor** **.** Je vous remercie, Helga. Je disais donc, ce sport est devenu internationale et il existe même la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch !

 **Salazar Serpentard** **.** Qu'est-ce qu'une vulgaire coupe vient faire dans cette histoire ?

 **Godric Griffondor** **.** Je n'en sais rien, mais il semblerait qu'il s'agisse d'une grande cérémonie qui réunit des populations du monde entier. D'ailleurs, à ma grande surprise, il existe même un livre à ce sujet, intitulé « Le Quidditch à travers les âges ». Qu'en dites-vous ? Accrocheur, non ?

 **Salazar Serpentard** **.** Ridicule, oui. Qui donc lira ce livre ? Vos prolétaires de Moldus analphabètes ?

 **Rowena Serdaigle** **.** Je trouve que cela doit être fort intéressant. Ce livre contient sans doute des informations passionnantes. N'est-ce pas, mon cher Salazar ?

 **Salazar Serpentard** **, _boudeur_.** Mmh...

 **Helga Poufsouffle** **.** Je ne doute pas de son intérêt. Mais la lecture n'est pas l'une de mes passions... Outre ce Quidditch de l'avenir, en quoi cela concerne votre projet ? Allez-vous recopier à l'identique ce projet ?

 **Godric Griffondor** **, _amusé_.** Oh non, loin de là ! Des siècles nous séparent ; les mentalités de notre époque ne sont pas à la hauteur pour comprendre l'intérêt de ce sport de cette manière.

 **Rowena Serdaigle** **.** Alors que prévoyez-vous de faire ?

 **Godric Griffondor** **.** Je vais m'inspirer de nos chers duels de chevaleries. Vous savez, ceux où l'on monte sur un cheval et, armé d'une lance ou d'une épée, nous partons à l'assaut de l'adversaire pour le détrousser et le faire tomber, et ainsi s'assurer la victoire. Sauf qu'à la place d'un cheval, le sorcier monterait un balai. Et qu'il userait de sortilèges, au lieu d'épées et de lances.

 **Salazar Serpentard** **.** Vous reprenez encore les idées Moldus ?... Vous êtes décidément tombé bien bas, Godric.

 **Godric Griffondor** **.** Je ferai comme si vous n'aviez rien dit, Salazar. Alors, mes demoiselles, qu'en dites-vous ?

 **Helga Poufsouffle** **.** Je trouve que cela est une formidable idée, Godric ! Quand allez-vous la mettre en exécution ?

 **Godric Griffondor** **, _flatté_. ** Prochainement, je l'espère. Je tenterai d'abord de la mettre en application pour les élèves de la Maison Griffondor et, si cela est un succès et que vous l'approuvez, l'étendre à toutes les Maisons de Poudlard.

 **Salazar Serpentard** **.** Jamais je n'autoriserai cela dans ma Maison, Godric. J'espère que vous en êtes conscient.

 **Godric Griffondor** **.** Bien sûr. Mais, comme je l'ai déjà dit, votre avis m'importe peu. Et vous, ma cher Rowena ? Vous n'avez pas dit mot sur ce projet. Vous déplait-il tant que cela ?

 **Rowena Serdaigle** **.** Oh non, loin de là, ne vous en faites pas. J'admets cependant avoir quelques doutes à ce sujet.

 **Godric Griffondor** **.** Dites les moi, je suis tout ouïe à votre grande sagesse.

 **Rowena Serdaigle** **.** Avez-vous pensé à ce qui arriverait si l'un des duellistes tombe ?

 **Godric Griffondor** **, _pâle_.** Euh...

 _Salazar éclate de rire._

 **Salazar Serpentard** **, _euphorique_.** Quelle brillante idée avez-vous eu, Godric ! Faites donc ! Comme cela, je serai facilement débarrasser de tous les nés-Moldus de cette école s'ils sont assez idiots pour essayer votre sport suicidaire !

 **Godric Griffondor** **, _vexé_.** Oh, taisez-vous donc, Serpentard ! Comme si vous avez de meilleures idées que moi !

 **Salazar Serpentard** **, _souriant_. ** Je suis sûr que cela peut se faire. Que dites-vous d'un immense jeu où l'on jettera un serpent géant dans l'école, un de ces rares Basilic, pour attaquer les nés-Moldus ? Je trouve que cela est une idée fascinante.

 **Rowena Serdaigle** **.** Salazar, merci de ne pas utiliser les activités de l'école comme un prétexte pour génocider tous les nés-Moldus de Poudlard.

 **Salazar Serpentard** **, _intrigué_.** Génocider ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

 **Rowena Serdaigle** **.** Oh, il s'agit juste d'une expression utilisée plusieurs siècles plus tard, principalement pour décrire l'annihilation complète d'un peuple. J'ai d'ailleurs entendu parler de quelqu'un qui est sans doute l'un de vos descendants éloignés – ou alors un de vos grands admirateurs. Connaissez-vous Adolf Hitler ?

 **Salazar Serpentard** **.** Euh... Devrais-je ?


	3. Scène 3 : Retour en enfance

**Scène 3 : Retour en enfance**

 _Trois adultes sont réunis dans la salle des conseils. Assis sur le siège de la Maison Griffondor, un enfant aux cheveux roux les regarde avec attention._

 **Rowena Serdaigle** **.** Franchement, Salazar, je sais que vous et Godric n'êtes pas les meilleurs amis du monde... Mais aviez-vous besoin de vous servir de lui comme cobaye de vos expériences pour éradiquer les Moldus ?

 **Salazar Serpentard** **, _moqueusement_.** Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler, ma chère.

 **Rowena Serdaigle** **, _souriante_. ** Ne faites pas preuve de mauvaise foi. Hier même, vous avez demandé à Godric de vous accompagner dans les cachots des Serpentard pour essayer avec lui une de vos expériences et ce matin, qui trouvons nous dans la chambre de Godric, un enfant d'une dizaine d'année. Nous prenez-vous pour des idiotes, Salazar ?

 **Salazar Serpentard** **, _nerveusement_.** Je ne me le permettrais jamais, ma chère Rowena ! Je sais bien qu'il serait indigne de moi de penser ça d'Helga et vous.

 **Helga Poufsouffle** **.** Alors donnez-nous une explication cohérente sur la subite transformation de nos cher Godric en un enfant de dix ans.

 **Godric Griffondor** **, _vexé_**. Je ne suis pas un enfant !

 **Helga Poufsouffle** **, _avec douceur_.** Mais oui, mon cher, si vous y croyez.

 **Salazar Serpentard** **, _énervé_.** Je n'en ai point ! Dois-je être responsable des faits et gestes de Godric ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne suis pas sa gouvernante et encore moins un membre de sa famille ! Peut-être qu'il a voulu inventé un sort et que, par une malchance horrible liée à une maladresse innée, il l'a raté !

 **Helga Poufsouffle** **.** Vos théories pour vous défendre sont grotesques, mon pauvre Salazar. Arrêtez donc de nous mentir. Nous savons tous que Godric ne serait pas capable de commette une telle erreur de débutant.

 **Salazar Serpentard** **, _insiste_.** Par Merlin, je vous répète que je n'y suis pour rien ! Ce n'est pas sorcier, voyons ! Allez plutôt demander à ces bougres d'ânes de nés-Moldus qu'il fréquence. Ce sont sans doute eux les responsables ! Ces ignorants de l'art de la magie, incapable de faire un sort simplement. Ils partagent du sang de Moldu, ça explique tout ! Avec un tel sang, comment voulez-vous qu'ils réussissent quoi que ce soit ?

 **Rowena Serdaigle** **.** Mon cher, devrons-nous avoir cette conversation à chaque conseil ? Ne vous servez pas de ça comme prétexte dans votre lutte anti-Moldu, je vous prie. Vous ne trouverez nul soutient en ce lieu.

 **Godric Griffondor** **.** Eh, je ne te permets pas, espèce de gros balourd à tête de squelette !

 **Salazar Serpentard** **, _irrité_.** Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, gamin ? Je suis un QUOI ?

 **Rowena Serdaigle** **.** Godric, mon cher, vous n'arrangez pas votre cas. Restez calme.

 **Godric Griffondor** **, _indigné_**. Mais il insulte les Moldus !

 **Helga Poufsouffle** **.** Bah, ce n'est pas comme si cela changeait de d'habitude. Cela fait longtemps que nous n'y prêtons plus attention.

 **Rowena Serdaigle** **.** Helga dit vrai. Inutile de vouloir converser avec Salazar à ce sujet. Alors n'insister pas, Godric. Cela ne serait qu'une perte de temps.

 **Godric Griffondor,** ** _soupir_** **.** Bon, d'accord...

 **Salazar Serpentard** **.** Ah, enfin une parole censée ! Je suis rassuré que vous vous rendiez compte de votre place, Godric. Les enfants n'ont pas à intervenir dans les affaires des grands. Cela n'est pas leur cour de jeu. Allez donc fanfaronner ailleurs.

 **Rowena Serdaigle** **.** Salazar, n'aggravez pas votre cas.

 **Godric Griffondor** **.** Je ne fanfaronne pas.

 **Salazar Serpentard** **, _moqueur_.** Non, à peine, voyons. Car nous savons tous que vous êtes extrêmement sérieux lorsque vous nous contez vos rêves idiots de chevaleries.

 **Godric Griffondor** **.** Cela n'a rien d'idiot ! Je serai chevalier, que cela vous plaise ou non, Salazar ! Il n'existe pas plus grande fierté chez les Moldus que de servir dans la guerre et les armes !

 **Salazar Serpentard** **.** Dois-je vous rappelez, Godric, que vous n'êtes pas un Moldu mais un sorcier ? Vous semblez l'avoir oublier en rétrécissant. Ou alors, durant votre enfance misérable, vous pensiez être un Moldu, ce qui est tout à fait gênant pour vous. J'ai peine à penser que votre esprit était encore plus mauvais qu'aujourd'hui.

 **Godric Griffondor** **.** Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi.

 **Helga Poufsouffle** **, _bas à Rowena_. ** Sommes-nous en train d'assister à une chicane entre un enfant et un adulte ? Cela est tout à fait surprenant et inattendu.

 **Rowena Serdaigle** **, _amusée_.** En effet, c'est exactement ce qui se passe. Il est étonnant de voir que même enfant, ce cher Godric, est en mesure de tenir tête à notre Salazar. Quand bien même cette dispute est puérile et dénuée de tout sens. Il serait sans doute temps de mettre fin à cette mascarade. Nous avons plus important à nous préoccuper, comme savoir comment faire revenir Godric en adulte.

 **Helga Poufsouffle** **.** Oh non, je vous prie ! Cela est tellement divertissant ! Nous trouverons bien un remède ultérieurement.

 **Rowena Serdaigle** **.** Vous êtes irrécupérable, Helga.

 **Helga Poufsouffle** **.** Voyons, pour une fois qu'il est drôle de regarder ces deux-là se disputer, osez me dire que vous ne voudriez pas en profiter.

 **Rowena Serdaigle** **.** Je préfère ne pas me prononcer sur le sujet.

 **Godric Griffondor** **.** Vous seriez un vilain, si vous étiez un Moldu.

 **Salazar Serpentard** **.** Ne me comparer pas à vos pathétiques Moldus. De plus, si vous viviez parmi les Moldus, sans nul doute que vous vous seriez déjà fait brûler pour acte de sorcellerie.

 **Rowena Serdaigle** **, _intriguée_.** Salazar, mon cher, savez-vous que seules des femmes peuvent être accusée de sorcellerie parmi les Moldus ?

 **Salazar Serpentard,** ** _sourit_** **.** Je ne l'ignore pas, en effet. Mais vous, Godric, seriez si maladroit qu'il serait impossible de ne pas vouloir vous faire brûler sur un bûcher.

 **Godric Griffondor** **.** Affirmez-vous que je ne sache point utiliser la magie ?

 **Salazar Serpentard** **.** Je ne l'affirme pas, c'est un fait, nuance.

 **Godric Griffondor** **, _outré_.** Comment osez-vous ? Ce sale sorcier à tête de serpent vient d'insulter la noble et digne maison des Griffondor ! N'avez-vous pas honte ?

 **Salazar Serpentard** **.** Face à un enfant d'une dizaine d'années ? Mes excuses, mais pas le moins du monde. Devrais-je craindre votre courroux ?

 **Godric Griffondor** **.** Absolument ! Vous regrettez vos paroles impures à l'encontre de ma famille !

 _Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, Godric quitte la salle à grands pas. Salazar, avec un sourire narquois, se prélasse sur son siège._

 **Helga Poufsouffle,** ** _exaspérée_** **.** N'avez-vous vraiment pas honte de provoquer une telle colère à un enfant, Salazar ?

 **Salazar Serpentard** **, _moqueur_.** Comme je viens de le dire, pas le moins du monde. Si cela vous remplis de remords, tant pis pour vous. Pour ma part, je n'en ai rien à faire.

 **Rowena Serdaigle,** ** _sourit_** **.** Vous devriez, pourtant, mon chère.

 **Salazar Serpentard** **, _intrigué_.** Oh ? Et pourquoi donc, je vous prie ?

 **Rowena Serdaigle** **.** Car par vos propos, un enfant d'une dizaine d'année vient de s'engager dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Et il risque de se perdre. Comprenez-vous ?

 **Salazar Serpentard** **, _pâle_.** Oh...

 **Rowena Serdaigle** **.** D'ailleurs, je crains que s'il ne lui arrive malheur, je dois vous considérer, vous et Helga, responsables.

 **Helga Poufsouffle** **, _étonnée_.** Moi ? Pourquoi donc ?

 **Rowena Serdaigle** **.** Vous m'avez influencé sur ma décision d'intervenir.

 **Salazar Serpentard** **.** Mais que cela peut-il faire s'il se perd ? Il ne va pas mourir tout de même ! Ai-je l'air d'être sa gouvernante ?

 **Helga Poufsouffle** **.** Eh bien...

 **Salazar Serpentard** **, _brusquement_.** Je vous interdis de répondre, Helga !

 **Rowena Serdaigle** **.** Dois-je vous rappeler à tous deux les dangers qui peuvent rôder dans le château ? Si vous le désirez, nous pouvons parler des salles secrètes, des salles de potions, celles d'entrainements où se trouvent les épouvantards. Ou même les alentours de Poudlard, avec le calamar géant dans le lac, les centaures de la Forêt Interdite ou même les araignées qui y vivent. Voulez-vous que je poursuive ? Oh, dois-je aussi vous parler de ce que je vous ferai s'il arrive malheur à Godric ? Voyez-vous, j'expérimente de nouveaux sorts. Peut-être voudriez-vous vous joindre à moi ?

 _Salazar et Helga s'observèrent en silence, le visage blanchâtre._

 **Helga Poufsouffle** **, _nerveusement_.** Salazar, que dites-vous que nous... ?

 **Salazar Serpentard** **, _rigide_.** Bonne idée !

 _Salazar et Helga se lèvent précipitamment et quittent la salle, laissant Rowena seule._

 **Rowena Serdaigle** **, _souriante_.** Il est si simple d'arriver à mes fins.


	4. Scène 4 : Un futur très révélateur

**Avant de commencer la lecture, sachez que je remercie tous les lecteurs qui ont laissés une review, ont mis en suivi ou favori cette courte histoire. Merci beaucoup !**

* * *

 ** _Scène 4 : Un futur très révélateur_**

 **Rowena Serdaigle** **, _à Godric_.** Eh bien, mon cher, pour quelles raisons vous avez nous fait venir ? Nous sommes tous impatient de le savoir.

 **Salazar Serpentard** **.** Vous en êtes certaine, chère Rowena ?

 **Helga Poufsouffle** **.** Oh, Salazar ! Je vous prie, ce n'est pas le moment ! Laissez Godric parler, je suis impatiente de savoir de quoi il voulait tant nous parler. Cela ne peut qu'être intéressant ! Beaucoup plus que ces conseils ennuyeux.

 **Rowena Serdaigle,** ** _doucement_** **.** Mmh...

 **Helga Poufsouffle** **, _comprend son erreur_.** Oh, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, ma chère ! Toutes mes excuses si je me suis mal exprimer. Vous savez aussi bien que moi combien ces conseils sont primordiaux pour le bon maintien de Poudlard.

 **Salazar Serpentard** **, _moqueur_.** Toutes mes félicitations pour votre délicatesse, Helga. Vous êtes vraiment très douée.

 **Helga Poufsouffle** **.** On ne vous a rien demandé, Salazar ! C'est de votre faute si j'ai dit une pareille bêtise à Rowena !

 **Rowena Serdaigle** **.** Pourriez-vous, je vous prie, arrêtez ces sottises ? J'aimerai écouter ce que ce cher Godric a pour nous.

 **Helga Poufsouffle** **, _déglutit_.** Bien... Bien sûr !

 **Salazar Serpentard** **, _tendu_.** Pas de problème.

 **Rowena Serdaigle** **, _satisfaite_.** Allez-y, mon cher.

 _Godric se lève et regarde tour à tour les autres._

 **Godric Griffondor** **, _sourit_.** Merci Rowena. Voyez-vous, mes amis, mes collègues, nous avons une chance inespéré de sauver le monde, de sauver l'avenir. Pour cela...

 **Salazar Serpentard,** ** _l'interrompt_** **.** Crachez le morceau, Godric. Vous êtes encore allé regarder les prophéties, c'est cela ?

 _Godric le laisse tomber sur son siège en soupirant, la mine boudeuse._

 **Godric Griffondor** **.** Je savais que ça n'aurais servi à rien... Comment avez-vous su, Salazar ?

 **Salazar Serpentard** **, _moqueur_.** Dès que vous avez dit le mot « avenir » j'ai compris, Godric. Après tout, nous savons tous votre morbide obsession pour le futur. Mais par Merlin, vous savez qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec l'avenir !

 **Godric Griffondor** **, râle.** Oh, ça va ! Vous n'allez pas me faire la morale quand même, Salazar ? Vous vous croyez mieux que moi, avec votre sordide idée d'anéantir tous les Moldus ? Savez-vous qu'il existe un terme pour les gens comme vous, avec ce genre d'idées folles ? On les appelle des dictateurs, qui ordonnent des génocides !

 **Salazar Serpentard** **.** Je vous prierai d'arrêter avec vos mots Moldus que personne ne comprend, Godric.

 **Rowena Serdaigle** **.** En fait, un dictateur est un dirigeant qui impose un régime politique dans lequel une personne ou un groupe de personnes exercent tous les pouvoirs de façon absolue, sans qu'aucune loi ou institution ne les limite. La dictature est donc synonyme de régime autoritaire. Quant au sujet du génocide, nous en avons déjà parlé la dernière fois.

 **Salazar Serpentard** **.** Oh, pour la pitié de Merlin, arrêtez de le défendre ! Votre sagesse et vos connaissances ont tendances à m'exaspérer ces derniers temps.

 _Rowena cligne des yeux, de même que Salazar. Helga et Godric restent muets._

 **Rowena Serdaigle** **, _d'un calme effrayant_.** Pardonnez-moi, mon cher, mais qu'avez-vous dit ?

 **Salazar Serpentard** **, _bégaye_.** J-je, je n'ai ab-absolument rien dit, n-ne vous en fait pas ! J'ai... J'ai parlé sous le coup de la colère. Acceptez me plus plates excuses, je vous en conjure.

 **Rowena Serdaigle** **, _souriante_.** Je préfère cela.

 **Helga Poufsouffle** **, _se lève_.** Quoi ? Il va s'en sortir sans problème ? Godric, avouez que cela est injuste, n'est-ce pas ?

 **Godric Griffondor** **.** Euh...

 **Rowena Serdaigle** **.** Voyons, mes chers, inutile d'en faire toute une histoire. Je suis persuadée que Salazar ne pensait pas à mal en disant cela. Ce n'était que... Le coup de la colère, n'est-ce pas ?

 _Elle fixe Salazar, qui déglutit._

 **Salazar Serpentard** **.** En effet ma chère, vous savez que la colère d'un homme peut être effroyablement mauvaise, comme animée par la rage de nos démons intérieurs. Je n'y pensais mot.

 **Godric Griffondor** **, _ricane_.** Nous devrions vous croire sur parole, c'est bien cela ? Après tout, il est de notoriété publique que le maitre de la Maison Serpentard est un homme juste et honnête.

 **Rowena Serdaigle** **.** Pourriez-vous cesser ces manigances, mon cher Godric ? Inutile de déclencher une nouvelle guerre entre vos deux maisons.

 **Godric Griffondor** **, _déglutit_. ** O-oui, ma chère. Mes excuses pour mon comportement puéril.

 **Rowena Serdaigle,** ** _sourit_** **.** Je suis soulagée de voir tout le monde redevenu raisonnable. Bien, où en étions-nous au sujet de ces fameuses prophéties dont il vous était impossible de ne pas satisfaire votre curiosité, mon cher Godric ?

 **Godric Griffondor** **, _se racle la gorge_. ** Ah, oui ! Je disais donc, je suis allé voir le futur et...

 **Salazar Serpentard** **, _insiste_.** Alors que c'est interdit.

 **Godric Griffondor** **, _l'ignore_.** Et, voyez-vous, j'y ai vu quelqu'un de fort étrange.

 **Helga Poufsouffle** **, _intriguée_**. Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

 _Godric se tait et observe ses compagnons. Puis il déclare avec le plus grand des sérieux._

 **Godric Griffondor** **.** Il ne possède pas de nez.

 **Salazar Serpentard** **.** ... Est-ce une blague, Godric ? Elle est de très mauvais goût.

 **Godric Griffondor** **.** Je suis tout à fait sérieux, Salazar. Cet homme n'a pas de nez. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas le seul détail perturbateur le concernant. Il a des yeux étranges également ; ceux-ci sont d'un rouge écarlate. Il avait également un teint pâle morbide.

 **Salazar Serpentard** **, _narquois_. ** C'est cela. Et après, je suis sûr que vous l'avez vu sucer le sang du cou d'une de ses victimes.

 **Godric Griffondor** **.** Ce n'est pas un vampire ! C'est un sorcier.

 **Helga Poufsouffle** **.** Cela est impossible, Godric ! Il n'existe pas de sorcier pareil !

 **Godric Griffondor** **.** Pourtant, si. Je l'ai vu jeter un sort avec une baguette magique. _Avada_ _Kedavra_ , précisément.

 **Salazar Serpentard** **.** Un sorcier noir ? Magnifique. Et en quoi cela est-il horrible, outre son apparence à effrayer les plus humbles jouvencelles ?

 **Godric Griffondor** **.** Une étrange femme se trouvait à ses côtés.

 **Helga Poufsouffle** **.** Etrange ? Pour quelles raisons ? Il lui manque des oreilles ? Elle n'a pas de sourcils ?

 **Godric Griffondor** **, _irrité_.** Ha, ha, très drôle, ma chère. Non, elle possède tous les attributs faisant d'elle une femme. Mais j'avoue avoir été effrayé par son rire terrible. On aurait dit une sorcière folle qu'on jette sur le bûcher, comme cette chère Gwendoline la Fantasque.

 **Salazar Serpentard** **, _frisonne_.** Oh, je vous prie, ne me parlez pas de cette démente. J'ai entendu dire que c'est la vingtième fois qu'elle se fait brûler volontairement. De quel droit osez-vous comparer ces deux femmes ? L'une est évidemment plus insensée que l'autre.

 **Godric Griffondor** **.** Je le fait avec tous les bons droit de ce monde, Salazar, puisque cette femme, dont j'ai entendu le nom, une certaine Bellatrix, riait en torturant des nés-Moldus à coup d' _Endoloris_.

 **Salazar Serpentard** **, _sourit_.** Elle torturait des nés-Moldus ? Mmh, je sens que nous pourrions bien nous entendre. Mais qu'est-ce que l' _Endoloris_?

 **Godric Griffondor** **.** Il s'agit d'un sortilège de magie noir utilisé pour torturer l'esprit d'un sorcier. Apparemment cela est terrible pour la victime.

 **Salazar Serpentard** **.** Cela est très intéressant ! _Endoloris_ dites-vous ? J'y réfléchirai...

 **Rowena Serdaigle** **.** Salazar, mon cher, je vous prie de ne pas user de l'avenir pour votre croisade contre les nés-Moldus, merci. Laissez le futur là où il se trouve.

 **Salazar Serpentard** **, _grognon_. ** Oh, vous n'êtes pas drôle, Rowena. Pour une fois que je pouvais m'amuser !

 **Rowena Serdaigle** **.** Pardonnez-moi, je ne dois pas avoir bien entendu. Qu'avez-vous dit ?

 **Salazar Serpentard** **, _se corrige_.** Rien de particulier, n'y prêtez pas grande attention.

 **Godric Griffondor** **.** Quoi qu'il en soit, je crains que le futur ne soit en péril.

 **Helga Poufsouffle** **.** Pourquoi donc ? Il n'est pas nouveau de voir des sorciers pratiquant la magie noir, vous le savez.

 **Godric Griffondor** **.** Il est vrai, mais ceux-ci sont assez particuliers.

 **Salazar Serpentard** **.** Ah bon, et en quoi ?

 **Godric Griffondor** **.** Ils sont à la tête d'un étrange bataillon nommé les Mangemorts, qui sont aussi des sorciers, tous portant une étrange gravure sur la peau, la Marque des Ténèbres.

 **Salazar Serpentard** **, _ricane_.** Quelle originalité ! Et j'imagine que ce sorcier porte un nom excentrique comme Voleurdemort ? Ou le Lord des Ténèbres ?

 **Godric Griffondor** **.** Cela est presque ça. Il se nomme Lord Voldemort.

 **Salazar Serpentard** **, _énervé_.** Oh, qu'il aille au diable. J'y étais presque. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que nous en fassions, de votre voleur de mort ? Il a plus l'air d'un bouffon qu'autre chose. Ce n'est sans doute qu'un saltimbanque de grandes routes. Rien qui ne mérite notre attention, surtout si cela se passe dans un futur lointain.

 **Rowena Serdaigle** **.** Salazar dit vrai, mon cher. Bien que cela m'inquiète de savoir qu'il peut exister une communauté de mages noirs, nous n'y pouvons pas grand-chose.

 **Godric Griffondor** **, _soupir_.** En effet, je le sais. Mais je souhaitais simplement vous avertir de cela. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment nous pourrions empêcher la création d'une telle secte.

 **Salazar Serpentard** **.** Oh, surtout pas ! Je donnerai cher pour pouvoir voir une telle association de mages noirs ! Même s'il est certain que je n'y adhèrerai pas.

 **Helga Poufsouffle** **, _moqueuse_.** Ah bon ? Cela est fort étonnant, par votre penchant pour les arts sombres ! Pourquoi un tel refus ?

 **Salazar Serpentard** **, _renifle_.** Je refuse d'être dans la secte de qui n'a pas de nez. Jamais. De plus, c'est quoi tous ces noms ridicules ? Aucune imagination. Cela est vraiment désolant.

 **Godric Griffondor** **.** Vous avez quoi, Salazar ? Vous ne cesserez jamais de me surprendre, en bien comme en mal. Si, si, je vous assure.


	5. Scène 5 : L'union fait la force

**Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette mini-fanfiction en forme de pièce de théâtre. J'espère que vous aurez aimé et merci à toutes les personnes qui ont postés une review, ont mis en suivi ou favori, contente que ce petit essai sur les Fondateurs vous ait plût.**

* * *

 **Scène 5 : L'union fait la force**

 _Rowena, Godric et Helga sont assis autour de la table du conseil et attendant patiemment l'arrivée de Salazar pour commencer. Celui-ci arrive en trombe, l'air en colère. Il s'assoit sur son siège et marmonne dans sa barbe, sans remarquer la présence des autres._

 **Salazar Serpentard** **, _s'écrie_.** Cette fois j'en ai assez !

 **Rowena Serdaigle** **.** Enfin, mon cher, qu'est-ce qui vous met tant en colère ? Y aurait-il un problème ?

 **Salazar Serpentard** **.** Oh oui, qu'il y a un problème ! J'en ai assez de ce plaisantin, de bouffon de foire qui pense qu'il peut se jouer de moi, Salazar Serpentard le fondateur de la Maison Serpentard ! Si ce cher Baron n'arrive pas à le canaliser, je m'en occuperai moi-même ! Et il verra, alors, pourquoi il ne faut pas se moquer du responsable de Serpentard !

 **Godric Griffondor** **, _perturbé_.** Mais enfin, Salazar, calmez-vous ! Vous perdez la raison. Sur qui est dirigée votre colère ?

 **Salazar Serpentard** **.** Ce sale goupil de Peeves, évidemment ! De qui pensiez-vous que je parlais ?

 **Helga Poufsouffle** **, _soulagée_.** Oh, rien de particulier. Nous craignions juste que votre colère soit dirigée vers un élève né-Moldu. Mais nos craintes sont apaisées, s'il ne s'agit que de Peeves.

 **Salazar Serpentard,** ** _suspicieux_** **.** Pourquoi donc ? Mon malheur est-il si pathétique à vos yeux pour que cela ne soit pas important de s'en préoccuper ?

 **Helga Poufsouffle** **.** Absolument pas ! Vous savez très bien que nous vous soutiendrons toujours quand vos choix sont raisonnables. Mais, ce cas-là est exceptionnel. Je vous rappelle que cela fait des années que vous et Peeves vous livrez une lutte sans merci pour anéantir la patience et la volonté de l'autre. Jusque-là sans grand succès, remarquons-le.

 **Godric Griffondor** **.** De plus, si même ce cher Baron n'a jamais réussir à gérer Peeves, il y a peu de chances que vous y arriviez.

 **Salazar Serpentard** **, _hautain_.** Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce que le Baron possède de plus que moi ?

 **Helga Poufsouffle** **.** En l'occurrence, le seul moyen d'effrayer Peeves. Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il est le seul à éviter les blagues de ce plaisantin ? Cela est forcément un signe.

 **Rowena Serdaigle** **.** Vous devriez les écoutez, mon cher Salazar. Il est inutile que vous perdiez votre temps à vouloir vous occupez personnellement de Peeves. Laissez donc le Baron s'en occuper.

 **Salazar Serpentard** **.** Jamais ! Il en va de mon honneur et celui de la Maison Serpentard que je m'occupe de ce saltimbanque des grands chemins ! Il veut voir ma colère ? Eh bien il l'aura ! Et il s'en mordra les doigts dans sa tombe !

 **Godric Griffondor** **, _inquiet_.** Attendez, attendez ! Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Vous ne voulez tout de pas l'éliminer, j'espère ?

 **Salazar Serpentard** **, _sourit_.** Que pensiez-vous que j'allais faire, Godric ? Je suis Salazar, fondateur et dirigeant de la Maison Serpentard. Et tous ceux qui osent s'en prendre à moi ne peuvent s'en vanter bien longtemps. Croyez-vous que ce plaisantin en est une exception ?

 **Rowena Serdaigle** **.** Je pense surtout que, ce que ce cher Godric voulait dire, était qu'il serait très mal vu pour Poudlard qu'un élève disparaisse brusquement. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, nous ne sommes points dans le monde de la royauté Moldu, où le roi peut donner l'ordre d'exécuter quiconque le dérange. Le choix vous appartient, Salazar, mais il serait étrange de vous voir agir comme un Moldu.

 **Salazar Serpentard** **, _livide_.** Par Merlin, vous dites vrai ! Je ne peux m'abaissez à agir comme des orgueilleux et stupides Moldus ! Que Merlin vous bénisse, ma cher Rowena, vous venez de m'ouvrir les yeux !

 **Helga Poufsouffle** **, _bas à Godric_.** Impressionnant la manière dont Rowena arrive si facilement à berner notre cher Salazar, n'est-ce pas ?

 **Godric Griffondor** **, _bas à Helga_.** En effet, cela est tout à fait drôle.

 **Salazar Serpentard** **, _embêté_.** Cela me déplait fortement, malgré tout. Comment suis-je censé donner une leçon inoubliable à ce sale goupil de Peeves si je suis dans l'incapacité de l'envoyer dans l'Autre Monde ?

 **Godric Griffondor** **.** Vous pourriez peut-être l'envoyer dans la Forêt Interdite ?

 **Helga Poufsouffle** **, _outrée_.** Godric ! Comment osez-vous lui donner des conseils ?

 **Godric Griffondor** **, _innocemment_.** Pourquoi cela vous parait-il si dramatique ? Moi aussi j'ai une forte aversion pour ce farceur. Osez me dire que vous l'appréciez, Helga.

 **Helga Poufsouffle,** ** _avec orgueil_** **.** Chez nous, les Poufsouffle, nous acceptons tout le monde, je vous rappelle.

 **Godric Griffondor** **.** Même Peeves ?

 **Helga Poufsouffle** **, _chancelante_.** Oui ! ... Enfin, peut-être... Pas vraiment... Non, en réalité, pas du tout.

 **Godric Griffondor** **.** Bien, donc vous êtes d'avis que nous devrions le donner une bonne leçon, n'est-ce pas ? Dans ce cas, il ne reste plus que vous à convaincre, Rowena. Vous nous aiderez dans notre lutte contre Peeves ?

 **Rowena Serdaigle** **.** Bien que l'offre soit tentante, je me vois dans l'obligation de la décliner. Je préfère ne pas prendre parti à vos manigances, mes chers.

 **Helga Poufsouffle** **, _boudeuse_.** Oh, vous n'êtes pas drôle, Rowena !

 **Rowena Serdaigle** **, _amusée_.** Mes excuses si cela ne vous plait guère, Helga.

 **Godric Griffondor** **.** Mais non, ne vous excusez point, nous comprenons. Cela n'est pas grave, nous agirons à trois !

 **Salazar Serpentard** **.** Cela doit bien être la première fois que vous et moi travaillons ensemble, Godric. Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ?

 **Godric Griffondor** **.** En effet, mais cela est pour une bonne cause.

 **Helga Poufsouffle** **, _intriguée_.** Dites-moi, en quoi vouloir se venger de Peeves est une bonne chose ? Outre le fait que cela vous rapproches, Salazar et vous.

 **Godric Griffondor** **.** Avec de la chance, Peeves ne tentera plus jamais de s'en prendre à nous.

 **Salazar Serpentard,** ** _confirme_** **.** Il faut faire payer à ce sale goupil. Alors c'est une bonne chose.

 **Helga Poufsouffle** **.** Vous pouvez vraiment être machiavélique ensemble quand vous le voulez. C'est à la fois très intéressant, et très effrayant.

 **Salazar Serpentard** **, _se lève_.** Bien, mes chers compagnons d'armes, êtes-vous prêts ?

 **Helga Poufsouffle** **, _se lève_.** Evidemment que nous le sommes !

 **Godric Griffondor** **, _se lève_.** Battons-nous pour la gloire de nos Maisons respectables !

 _Salazar, Godric et Helga lèvent leur baguette à l'unisson et, dans un cri de guerre, quittent la salle. Rowena est désormais seule._

 **Rowena Serdaigle** **, _souriante_.** Je ne pense pas les avoir déjà vu si unis pour défendre leurs intérêts. Il faudrait sans doute prévenir le Baron que Peeves risque de mal finir s'il continue ses plaisanteries de mauvais goût...

 _Rowena hausse les épaules et se lève._

 **Rowena Serdaigle** **.** Non, cela n'est pas vraiment important. Il est trop agréable de voir Godric, Helga et Salazar unis. Cela n'arrivera sans doute dans ce siècle, inutile de gâcher ce spectacle.


End file.
